Vale
by Dark Mornie
Summary: It was a hard decision. But it had to be made. Sladin, OneShot, mild-slash. Don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans. But that's going to change once I organize the "GRAND FANGIRL TAKEOVER"!!!!! D: Who's with me?!... -cricket-cricket-... I'm willing to shareee... -cricket?-... sigh, fine...

**A/N**: Sladin might be my most favoritestestest yaoi couple EVER, so, _ah le_ shock when I realized I had never written any!!! I know, **gasp**!! But I've had a pretty horrible writer's block for about a year (??) and I couldn't come up with anything with an actual _plot_... so this turned out a bit mediocre, and, well, lame... but here it is. Who knows? Maybe someone out there likes it :D!! Hope is the last to go, right? Or something like that...

Anyhows!! Hope you like it :)

* * *

_**Vale**_

Robin knew this could go nowhere.

He was a hero after all; he had to do the right thing… always. He had to protect the city, he had to take care of his friends, he had to stay true to himself, he had to…

He had to do many things, regardless of what he wanted, regardless of…

"Slade."

"Yes, little bird?" the man whispered in his ear, drawing a gasp from the teen.

"I-"

"Yes?"

Robin tried to concentrate on what he had been about to say but the lips that were now gently caressing his neck made it all but impossible to do so. He knew it was important though.

Something important.

"Important…" he managed to say, not quite sure how the thought had managed to become vocal.

"What is?" Slade offered as his mouth traveled further down.

"I—Ah!" Robin gasped when one of his nipples was playfully bitten. "I can't… remember." Wow, a sentence. Way to go.

"Then it's not important at all." The older man smartly stated while busily tugging at the clothes that seemed to keep getting in the way.

Robin didn't know where the bed had come form, or where his uniform had gone all of the sudden, but he decided he didn't really care, especially when most of his mental capacity was being spent trying to remember whatever he had wanted to say.

But God, that mouth!

"Lower!" he moaned, making the larger man chuckle; this was the reaction he had wanted.

As a wet warmth surrounded him, his mind went entirely blank except for the oh-so-wonderful feeling. And for goodness' sake, he couldn't bring himself to form a coherent thought, let alone words. His moans filled the spacious room and created, what Slade thought, was a wonderful symphony with the echo. But right before its climax, the man stopped and pulled away, causing the melody to end in a dull whimper.

He crawled back up the lithe body, examining and feasting in its delicacy until finally reaching the most exquisite part of it all.

Slade stared down at the baby-blue eyes of the teen and enjoyed every second of their unfocused shine; he knew he was the one that made them, if even a little, brighter. He stared until they finally managed to stare back at him with the same kind of lust that he knew his reflected.

For a brief second he thought back on the first time he had seen them, the true sapphires, as he called them, and how he had been trapped that same instant. So completely trapped. He then remembered thinking himself a fool and yet not giving crap about that fact, as long as he could see them again.

Now, however, he wondered why it couldn't last any longer.

"Slade?" Robin spoke softly, wondering what was holding the other one up.

"Shh…" the man lowered himself and slowly, gently, tasted the lips he had grown so addicted to.

Robin's breath was taken away by the kiss. Slade had never been so… caring? No, that wasn't it. Slade wasn't caring, he couldn't be, he was _Slade_, and yet this was…

"Stop." He breathed it out with only his stubbornness willing him to do it. To his surprise, the man did. "I… I can't-" he began but couldn't go on. Not because he 'just couldn't' do it, but because he didn't want to. Though, he knew he had to.

"I know." The other man simply said. Nothing else but those two words.

He knows, Robin thought, _he_ _knows_.

They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only a second. And in that second Robin felt an avalanche of emotions crash upon him; emotions that Slade wouldn't let himself show, and it was all left to Robin to express.

"Thank you." He whispered as he felt the tears fall from his eyes, before pulling the man down and kissing him, this time more hungrily than before, but just as gently.

Robin knew this could go nowhere. But by God, he prayed Slade would never make such sweet love to anyone else.

* * *

Sooooo.... good? Bad? Worth leaving a review to? What if I meow?... _Mrew_? =o.o=??? Haha well, it's always worth the try ;) I wrote this story trying to find a muse to help me write a longer one.

It didn't work.

But then I read a fic by SladinForever (whom you should go check out :D! And Wynja, too!!) and I finally got inspired!! So, I'm working on that story, and realizing I like to talk... _a lot_. So I need to go back and edit it. Thing is, I like it the way it is right now :( but I'll figure something out.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed the fanfic if even a little :D

See you later 'gatters!!!

P.S. "Vale" means "goodbye" in Latin. Extremely unoriginal but I really couldn't come up with anything :S


End file.
